do you want to beat some chompies? (a skylanders remix of frozen)
by ratchet-the-skylander
Summary: night shift sings a skylanders version of do you want to build a snow man. knida sad so be warned (no character death)


I hope this makes up for not updateing my other night shift and freeze blade story, i have just been so busy and under the weather.

* * *

><p>DO YOU WANT TO BEAT SOME CHOMPIES?<p>

A song fic

By Ratchet-the-skylander

(do you want to build a snow man remix)

Night shift looks outside and ghasped in joy there were some chompies running rampant.

He teleports over to freeze blades door and knocks

Night Shift: "Freeze blade?"

"Do you want to beat some chompies?"

"Come on lets go and pvp"

"I never see you anymore "

"Come out the door"

"Its like you skated awaaaaaaaay"

"We used to be best partners, but now were not"

"I wish you would just say hiiiii"

"Do you want to beat some chompies?"

"It does not have to be some chompieeees"

(a voice sounds from through the door with a lot of malace)

Freeze blade: "GO AWAY NIGHT SHIFT"

"ok,bye"

(we switch to the inside of freeze blades room, it has blue walls and some furnishings with a really large square window but it was really dark, and we slowly zoom in on him sitting on a bench at his window. He looks down at night shift with an excited smile beating some chompies and giving them the old rope-a-dope stick and move as he accidentally froze the part of the window he was looking through with an ice beam from his matching ice blue eyes as he gasped. We see master eon giving him a mask with pure white eye holes)

Master eon: "the mask will help, see? Conceal it"

Freeze blade: "don't fear it"

Both: "don't let it show"

(we see night shift hurrying down the hall and stoping at freeze blades door to knock and says)

"do you wanna beat some chompies?"

"or ride some mine carts down the hall"

(Night shift crashes the mine cart that he was riding at the bottom of the steps and is somehow caught in the arms of a statue)

"I think some adventure is overdo"

"I have started talking to the paintings on the wall"

(Night shift flops down on a couch under a big painting of spyro"

"hang in the spyro"

"It gets a little lonely, all these solo adventures"

"Just watching the others run bye"

(Night shift starts counting all of the skylanders that go bye)

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight"

(we slowly zoom in on Freeze blades door and then switch to inside the room with freeze blade, master eon, and the chieftess but there is a huge amount of ice takeing up the corner)

Freeze blade:"im scared, its geting stronger"

Master eon: "getting frightened only makes it worse, think some thing happy"

(master eon approached freeze blade but he jerked back)

"no, pleas, I don't want to hurt you"

(both eleders looked hurt but they both knew to give him space.)

(outside of freeze blades door night shift is rushing past but suddenly stops and turns to look at the door, but the keeps goning to his prior destination)

(night shift enters a room with only one occupant and goes to give master eon a hug)

Night shift: " see you in two weeks"

(we switch to the bottom of a large stair case seeing freeze blade and master eon)

Freeze blade: "do you have to go?"

Master eon: "youll be fine, freeze blade"

(we switch to master eon arriveing at the core of light but fast forwarding to the furture were kaos breaks the core of light and making master eon a floating head)

(we switch to the inside of a hall were two mabu drop a black curtain on a picture of master eon (but we all know hes not dead))

(Then we switch to a garthering of mabu and skylanders and many others all gathered around a grave stone)

(We switch to night shift going down a hallway and stoping to knock on freeze blades door)

Night shift: "Freeze blade?"

"Pleas I know you can hear me"

"everyones been asking were you've been"

"They say have faith, and I am trying to"

"Im right here for you, just open the door"

"we only have our friendship"

"its just you and me"

"what are we gonna doooo"

(Night shift sits down and leans against the door close to tears)

"do you want to beat some chompies?"

(we slowly go through the wall and see freeze blade leaning against the door as well and then we see that his whole room is iced over, then freeze blade starts to cry)

(Then we switch over to night shift about to cry as well as he put his head in his arms)

* * *

><p>pleas read and review<p> 


End file.
